


A fated encounter

by Phck



Series: Miroctane [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: A very soft nsfw scene at the end, M/M, NSFW, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, it's not very graphic though, takes place before Octane joins the Apex games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phck/pseuds/Phck
Summary: When Elliot Witt returns to his bar to celebrate his win in the Apex games he meets a stranger with the most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen, leaving him curious about what kind of person it is that is hidden under the black mask.[This work can be read as a stand alone]
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva, Miroctane
Series: Miroctane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570732
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	A fated encounter

It was a busy night at the bar. The recent season of the Apex games had just ended, and all the regulars had shown up to congratulate Elliot on his success and to celebrate with him. The mood was great, the orders were coming in with no end in sight, and being surrounded by all the familiar faces warmed the tricksters heart. He had missed this. The place, the people, the break from the arena. 

It wasn’t like he ever completely stopped working during the game season, but having a month off and being able to come back full time just felt special somehow. He felt himself slipping back into his old role, the one of the flirty bartender, his favorite, chatting with some ladies whenever he got a second between the orders, but not having found anyone suitable for the night yet. 

A pretty blonde was giving him suggestive looks from a nearby table for quite a while now, and he guessed he didn’t really mind taking her with him, if she stayed until he closed. Which in all honesty, the trickster wondered how long the night would be, as still new people dropped by to say hi. 

“This is quite the crowd.”   
Beth, his part timer and cocktail goddess, let out an impressed whistle as she returned from the storage chamber with two barrels of beer which she handed over to the trickster. “I never realized until now just how many people are our regulars.” 

“Yea they’ve never shown up all at once, it’s getting pretty crowded.” Elliot couldn’t hide the proud expression on his face at the fact that he was so well known and liked. A great treat for his ego. 

“Well, I got this boss, I think you should take a break and mingle a bit?” 

“It’s fine, there is so much to do I can’t just leave all the work to you, now can I?” 

Beth just raised an eyebrow at him.   
“I’m fine here. Besides that lady has been staring at you all night, if you continue to ignore her advances like that it’ll become real pitiful!”  
With a cheeky grin the young woman shoved a cocktail into Elliot's hands and pushed him towards the tables.   
Great. His own employee played matchmaker for her boss. This wasn’t embarrassing at all. 

He took a deep breath, put on his well practiced smile and strut over to the blonde that was immediately giving him all her attention.   
It was a bit unsatisfying, if he was totally honest. Someone who just said whatever Elliot wanted to hear and was saying yes and amen to everything he said just never sparked any excitement in the trickster. He should’ve known. Now he was stuck in a boring conversation with no way out, the other party even expecting things now. Just great.   
As the blonde went on to tell him some boring story, Elliot let his gaze wander over the crowd, partly out of boredom and partly because he was looking for an escape route. 

It was then, that he noticed a person far in the back, standing alone leaned against the wall, holding a beer. 

Because of the black mask covering the persons face and the dark clothes, Elliot hadn’t really noticed the stranger until their eyes met through the room, chocolate brown meeting the most incredible green that the trickster had ever seen. They were so intense that they almost looked like they were glowing.   
However, what caught Elliot's attention the most was the mischievous sparkle in them that he could notice even being almost five meters apart. 

They held each others gazes for what seemed like an eternity, his breath being completely taken away, and his heart pounding. Everything was in slow motion, and Elliot swore he could see the other smiling despite the mouth still being covered by the mask. 

Reality crashed over him like a wave, all the noise of his surroundings coming back to him at once as his shoulder was shaken, making him involuntary tear his gaze away from the beautiful green to look at the grey eyes of the blonde in front of him, that seemed so dull in comparison. 

“Sorry, I just saw an acquaintance, gotta go say hi.” 

With that the trickster left the blonde, before she could even say anything, to turn and squeeze himself through the crowd to make his way over to the wall, only to find the spot were the mysterious man had stood mere seconds ago empty.   
He tried peering over some heads to see if he could spot the stranger, but it was no use. With a frustrated sigh he returned to the bar. 

“That was quick.” Beth said, her tone clearly implying that she had watched her boss the whole time and now had questions. But Elliot didn’t feel like indulging her curiosity. “Hey, have you seen a guy hang around, green eyes, wears a black hoodie and mask?” 

“Oh, the shorty with the amazing eyes, huh?”  
The young woman couldn’t suppress a grin as the bartender practically whipped his head in her direction.   
“He’s been here a couple of times. Keeps to himself most of the time, but he sometimes left with someone. Doesn’t seem to be the picky type.” 

Elliot just nodded as he already drifted into his own world. If that guy had shown up during his leave there was at least a chance he could get a glimpse of the amazing eyes again in the next weeks he was able to spend in this place. 

“You should probably not be too obvious.”  
Beth whispered as she passed by the man, startling him out of his thoughts.  
“I don’t discriminate but you have a certain image, right Mr. Mirage? Don’t let the press catch you off guard.”  
She pat his shoulder before turning to retrieve some more bottles from the storage room, leaving the trickster with a slight blush and a frown behind. 

  
  


***

  
  


It took three days, until Elliot was able to forget about the beautiful eyes at least temporarily sometimes. Three agonizing days he spend impatiently watching the door of his bar, always feeling a bit disappointed when it was just another regular dropping by. At first Beth had thoroughly enjoyed teasing the trickster, pointing put how he acted nothing like his Mirage persona right now. On the second day, however, it had gotten old, and on the third day she had sat him down, telling him he’d scare the customers away if he always looked like he was disappointed in seeing them. Deep down Elliot knew she was right. And that as a 30 year old man he should show a bit more composure, especially in front of his young employee. 

He had just made up his mind to finally snap out of it and forget about his weird obsession, when he heard the door being opened again, his head turning immediately to the guest, only to freeze in his place as he was met with those glowing green eyes he had longed to see again all this time. 

A harsh elbow in his side pulled him back to reality rather quickly. As he turned to glare at his employee he only got a look back that seemed to tell him to ‘pull himself together already’. 

“Hola.” 

Elliot hadn’t even noticed that the stranger had made his way over to the bar already. He was a bit startled, trying to hide his flustered expression and feeling how he miserably failed at doing so. 

“Hi there, what can I get you?” He asked, putting on his professional smile. Or was it his flirty smile? He wasn’t sure. He couldn’t tell left from right right now. His hands started being a bit shaky, but he relaxed as he felt Beth’s hand on his back for a brief moment, before she went to the back, giving the two men some privacy. There weren’t that many customers yet anyways. 

“I don’t know, what can you recommend?”  
The green eyes were definitely smiling at the trickster. And god damn were they beautiful. 

“That depends how hard you like it.”  
Elliot said. The raised pierced eyebrow that the stranger gave him made him blush. 

“Straightforward, aren’t we?”  
The man let out a little chuckle at the flustered expression on the tricksters face and leaned forward on his stool.  
“I like it hard, surprise me.”

Despite feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed, Elliot couldn’t help the smile that crept on his face. Who was he to turn down a little flirt? Especially one with a gorgeous stranger who also had a pretty hot accent? He hadn’t encountered anyone like the man before, and it had been what seems like ages since he had felt so excited just from a little flirt. To hell with his Mirage image, right now he was Elliot Witt, and that person did whatever he wanted. Period.   
He prepared one of his special cocktails, a strong one that wasn’t on the official menu but well received by the regulars, and slid it over the wooden surface towards his guest. 

“It’s on the house. Hope you like it.” 

The other beamed at him, and Elliot swore all air had been knocked out of his lungs when the man in front of him finally pulled down his mask. 

He had a beautiful face. Even though there was a big scar over the left side of the mans lips. Two piercings sat under the plum bottom lip and as he lifted the glass to take a sip off his cocktail Elliot swore he saw some metal shining in his mouth for a brief second.   
He had to admit, the stranger might’ve looked pretty young, but he was totally the tricksters type, a certain aura of danger and excitement being around him. 

“I haven’t seen you around before. You new in the area?”  
He turned his head away, being overly aware that the other had caught him staring at him the whole time. 

“Mhm. Something like that.”  
With a big gulp the rest of the cocktail disappeared in the beautiful man’s mouth, which was immediately after covered up by the mask again, much to Elliot's disappointed. He would’ve liked to stare... to be able to look at the other for a little while longer. 

“Well, you definitely have good taste for coming here.” 

“Seems like it.”  
The other let out a quiet chuckle that got Elliot’s legs all wobbly.   
“Though I have been here a few times and haven’t seen you either. But I’m glad I came. It’s delicious here.” 

Even though Elliot couldn’t see most of the others face, he definitely could see the implying grin. Well this one sure was confident.   
“I’m glad you liked it. I’m Elliot, by the way. I’m going to be here until the end of the month before duty calls.”  
He gave the other his best flirty smile. 

“That’s... definitely good to know.”  
The other chuckled.  
“You can call me Tav.” 

  
  


***

  
  


Before he realized, over a week of his vacation had already passed. Tav had come over pretty much every night, always sitting by the counter and exchanging flirty teasing remarks with the trickster. 

It always amazed him to see how open Tav spoke with him, but how he emitted an aura of ‘don’t get close to me’ to everyone else. It made Elliot feel special, and he couldn’t deny that he very much enjoyed this feeling. 

However during the times that he just watched Tav from a distance he couldn’t help but notice that something was off. Like the younger man carried around a heavy burden that he tried to forget by coming here. Whenever he asked, he’d notice the wall the younger one had built, and knowing each other superficially for two weeks probably wasn’t enough to pry deeper, which was why the trickster grew more and more aware of all the lines he was not allowed to cross. Tav was a mysterious man. Usually Elliot would’ve been turned off by so many secrets and the fact that Tav didn’t tell him much about himself, though he couldn’t seem to mind this time around. He was too fascinated, too drawn in. Maybe it was because Tav was the first man he had been genuinely interested in. Sure, there were quite a lot of pretty guys out there (though obviously none as handsome as the trickster himself), but he had never tried to make a move on someone of the same sex until now. 

With Tav everything felt different. More intense, more exciting. Elliot loved every minute of their teasing game. 

The more he grew used to Tav’s company however, the harsher the prospect of having to leave for months became. For the first time after entering the Apex games Elliot felt a little regret of having to leave. It was his last night at the bar, the next two days he’d use to pack up his stuff and move back into the legend dorms. Beth had been surprisingly clingy, at least for her standards, always being around somewhere wherever the trickster went. It warmed Elliot's heart to know that he was going to be missed. 

The usual farewell party was fun, though Elliot kept looking for Tav in the crowd, it being the first night the younger one hadn’t shown up. He wasn’t sure if he should feel disappointed or worried. Maybe a bit of both. 

Around four AM, the party had pretty much reached the point were everyone was wasted and exhausted from all the partying. The trickster decided to leave Beth alone for a while to catch a break at the back of the bar for a quick cigarette. The air was nice and cool on his face and he soon found himself unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt and rolling up the sleeves, closing his eyes to enjoy this short moment of quiet. In less than 24 hours he would be at the Apex base, preparing for the next fight with his new squad. He had hoped to see Tav at least once again before he left. The month had seemed so short. It had been fun. Almost like old times, only that he was now no longer just a barkeeper but a famous legend and winner of the most popular blood sport in the galaxy.   
That sure sounded nice, but wasn’t able to cheer him up tonight. With a deep sigh he put out his cigarette, blowing the last lungful of smoke into the darkness of the night. 

“What’s got you looking all depressed, compadre?” 

The familiar voice made Elliot jump. As always he hadn’t noticed the man approaching him.

“I thought it was supposed to be a party tonight.” 

Heavy boots stepped into the sparse light of the lonesome lantern that flickered at the corner of the back alley, only to soon illuminate the body that belonged to the feet in an almost mystical way that suited the green eyes rather perfectly. 

“You came!” 

Elliot didn’t care at all if his voice showed how happy he was to see the younger man. 

“I wanted to come sooner but there was a hold up.”  
Tav explained without actually explaining anything, like he always did. As he stepped closer, Elliot noticed that he wasn’t wearing his mask like usual, letting him stare mesmerized at the scarred but soft looking lips. 

“I wasn’t sure you were gonna show up.” He whispered. His voice dropping an octave and being a bit husky.   
“I wanted to see you again before I left.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

The younger one came to a halt right in front of the trickster, merely a few centimeters separating their faces. Elliot could feel the heat that the other's body was emitting. 

They stood like that in silence for what seemed both like an eternity and only a split second, until Elliot couldn’t stand the suspense anymore. Leaning his head against the smaller mans forehead, he never broke eye contact while he whispered: “I didn’t want to leave without taking a chance.” 

Tav’s eyes sparkled mischievously. 

“So? Then what’s holding you back right now amigo?” 

“I guess I’m a bit nervous.”   
Elliot laughed.   
“I feel like I’m 16 all over again. I don’t know what to do at all.” 

“You should think less.” Tav smirked. “And just hurry up and do it.” 

With that he pulled the trickster down to him, finally breaking the distance and feeling the plumb lips against his own. 

What started as something chaste and innocent soon developed into a heated battle, their tongues intertwining with each other (he had been right about the tongue piercing after all), and Elliot loving their small battle for dominance. His hands ruffled through the others unruly black hair, then letting them wander lower and lower, carefully caressing his partners back until he reluctantly decided to be brave and give Tav’s ass a light squeeze.   
The moan he got as response made his pants become too tight in what felt like record time. It was addictive, and he repeated the motion with his hands to hear that beautiful sound again, making the other shiver under his touch and grind down against the tricksters leg. 

“Holy shit!”  
Elliot whispered as he pulled away to gasp for air, only to get a sound of protest from Tav, who tried to hungrily chase the tricksters lips, but got gently pushed back.  
“I need to breathe, you know?”  
Elliot chuckled as he saw the others pout. 

“Less talking, more breathing so we can do it again.”  
Tav chided, but the desperation was slowly drawing back out of his eyes, him slowly getting his senses back. He leaned against the bigger man, who closed his arms around him with a content sigh. 

“I wanna leave even less now.”  
The trickster murmured into the short black hair of his partner. 

“I think hearing that would make a lot of people upset.”  
Tav smirked.  
“Come on! It’s not the end of the night yet. Let me help you forget about tomorrow!” 

And with that he dropped out of the embrace down to his knees, his hands quickly fumbling the belt of the other open. 

The cold air that hit his heated flesh as his pants were pulled down made Elliot gasp excitedly, tumbling backwards until his back found support in the brick wall of his bar. He wasn’t gonna lie, getting a blowjob in the back alley of his own bar was a huge turn-on, even more so as Tav took all of him inside his mouth, scarred lips forming a beautiful “o”, never breaking eye contact even as he started bobbing his head rather quickly up and down. 

“Fuck! Ah! Tav..!”   
Elliot couldn’t believe the sounds that he was making, yet he was totally lost in the pleasure and the gaze of the younger ones eyes.   
“Can’t...ho..hold it...”   
in his desperation Elliot grabbed a fistful of Tav’s hair and roughly pulled him away, his crotch aching in protest, but he tried to endure it. He did not do one sided pleasure. So instead of explaining himself to a puzzled looking Tav, he only passionately kissed him, pinning him against the wall that Elliot himself had just leaned against and pushing one leg between the younger mans legs, signaling him to spread them wider, until Tav ground down on it with a stifled sigh. 

“I must admit, I’ve never done this to a man.”  
Elliot started, his hands wandering all the way down from Tav’s chest to the rim of his pants.  
“So I might not be very good at it.” 

“You don’t have to do this.”

To the tricksters surprise the younger man stopped his hands before he could open the belt, held them tight and brought them to his back, to lay them on his butt. 

“But I want to.”  
Elliot said, but only got a cocky smile in return. 

“Next time, okay?” 

The thought of doing these things again let a warm feeling spread in his chest. So this wasn’t a one time thing? It was ok to wish for a bit more? Another time, not in a shabby alley but maybe in a cozy hotel, or better yet, in his bedroom?   
Elliot gulped and nodded, prompting the other to let out a chuckle, as if he could read the tricksters mind. 

“Now, let’s finish this like this, I’m growing a bit impatient.”

With his left hand Tav started massaging Elliot, who sighed delighted and leaned his head against Tav’s shoulder, his hands massaging the beautiful butt they were resting on, with his right Tav opened his own pants, just enough to be able to free himself and rub himself against Elliot in a quick rhythm, which made the trickster take in a shaky breath and release a hot moan against the others neck. It didn’t take long for both of them to finish, leaving them in a hazy state, pressed against each other and come dripping between them and from Tav’s hands. 

“This was pretty amazing.” 

Elliot whispered as he finally had managed to catch his breath. 

“Mhm.” Was the only reply he got. 

“Come on, let’s get dressed, who knows when someone is gonna pass by.”

“Exciting. Let them see.”  
Tav grinned but still moved to close his pants and put his belt back on. Elliot just rolled his eyes. 

“You wanna have a drink?”  
He offered, not quite wanting to let the man in his arms go just yet. 

“I’d love to, but sadly there is something I have to do.”

“This late?” 

Tav just gave him a quiet laugh.   
“Do your best out there, don’t die yet.” 

“I don’t plan on doing that.” 

“Good. I’ll give you a reward, when we meet again.” 

“That so?”   
The trickster couldn’t help the cocky smile that spread on his face as he leaned down to press a chaste kiss against these perfect scarred lips. 

“Sí.” 

A long gaze, a last kiss, and Elliot was left alone in the dark, as the mysterious man named Tav disappeared into the night without another word.   
For a moment Elliot stared at the sky, trying to let his brain keep up with what just had happened. 

“Guess I should hurry and win this season.” He murmured to himself, a grin spreading on his face. 

Alright, he was definitely pumped up now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy these idiots a lot whenever I play the game, so I couldn't resist writing a little something about them. Please excuse my rusty writing style...  
> 


End file.
